What Love Is
by denise-thusfar
Summary: Sam and Freddie's relationship is completely versatile, and they do a great job at showing it. A collection of one-shots and my FIRST attempt at writing, so be gentle. REVIEW.


My friends mentioned this scenario to me the other day from MLIA aaand, it was FUNNY. i wanted to write this, but i'm not very good. give it a chance though.

* * *

Freddie Benson had just arrived home from school when his phone started vibrating. It was a text from Sam, who mysteriously vanished before their last class.

**'fredward, im coming out of the closet. dont tell ne1 cuz ur the only one that knows.'**

"WHAT?!" He screamed aloud. He flung his bag onto his bed and ran to his fire escape, his somewhat safe haven.

"Sam can't be a lesbian," he thought out loud, " She just can't be."

He had to admit, there were times when Sam did seem more... masculine than other girls, but girls can be masculine while still being straight, can't they? Freddie shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Why was he even freaking out about this? He didn't care. Now that Sam's going to reveal herself, she may be more wrapped up in getting at girls than torturing him all the time. That's good... isn't it?

"AAAUUGGGGHHH!" Freddie cried as he envisioned Sam canoodling with some random girl. the image plastered into his mind and he was getting heated up. San wrapped around a hot girl... it bothered him. In fact, the image of Sam wrapped around ANYBODY bothered him.

Ever since the kiss, Freddie had been feeling protective over Sam, like she should only be romantic with him, and nobody else. Her long, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, her mismatched choice of clothing, her big appetite, her laugh, and even her aggressiveness turned him on. He wanted nobody but her. He was finally admitting it to himself. Freddie Benson was in love with Sam Puckett.

He felt like a fool for only realizing it now. She's swinging the other way. If Sam was a lesbian, Freddie had no chance.

"Don't do this Sam," he begged out loud to himself. "I love you."

CRASH!

Freddie jumped out of his chair and ran inside his room. Somebody was in the closet, and whoever it was must have fallen over and made that crash. Freddie grabbed the nearest thing next to him held it up.

"Come out of there whoever you are, or I'll hurt you," he said shakily.

A couple of seconds later, Sam Puckett came out of the closet.

"Nice choice of weaponry, Fredqueer, you gonna fluff me to death?" She asked sarcastically.

Freddie looked up and realized that he grabbed his pillow. He then proceeded to just stand there with his mouth open wide.

"What?" Sam asked nonchalantly, as if she had never just stepped out of his closet.

"What... were you doing in my closet?" He asked slowly.

Sam smirked and looked around. "Oh, nothing, just... you know, hangin' out."

"In my closet?"

"Hey, Fredwardo, I can hang out wherever I want to," she sneered, scowling.

Freddie sat down on his bed, recovering from shock. When he did, he looked at Sam.

"You know, you're not the lesbian type," he said.

"How would you know, Fredloser? I can be interested in girls. Mhmm, hot mamas for mama," she said jokingly.

"No, you'd look much better with a guy!" Freddie exclaimed. He looked down.

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry dude, I'm not a lesbo. Momma needs a daddy," she explained.

"But you just said you were coming out of the closet!" Freddie was confused.

"I'm confused," he muttered, frowning.

Sam smacked Freddie on the back of the head. "What did I just do a minute ago, dumbass?"

Freddie snapped out of his funk and realized what had just happened. "Oh."

Sam's phone vibrated and she glanced at it. "Mhm, Carly wants me to meet her at the Groovy Smoothie."

Freddie got up and started walking Sam to the fire escape. "Don't do this again, Puckett. You scared the chiz out of me."

Sam beamed up at him, got up on her tip-toes and planted her lips on his. Freddie's eyes widened, but he responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. His stomach was doing cartwheels and everything was just right. She pulled away slowly and looked down, blushing and biting her lower lip.

"I love you too, Freddie," she whispered gently.

Freddie grinned and kissed her again. "I'll see you later Puckett."

Sam smiled at him and she turned to climb down the fire escape, but she stopped half way there. She ran back, grabbed Freddie by the shirt collar, and said, "Tell anybody about this, and you're a dead man, Benson."

She gave him a peck on the lips and made her way down the fire escape.

Freddie sighed and climbed back into his room, thanking God that Sam had finally come out of the closet.

* * *

REVIEW, and i don't care what it says.

bai.


End file.
